Broken Toy
by xThatOneFreak
Summary: Sadistic Tendershipping one shot, nothing more to say.


"Shh," I whispered, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand. Quiet shaky sobs and low whimpers is all I got in return as the scarlet liquid stained his light blue jeans.

"It will all be just fine, yadonushi.. We'll both finally rest." A soft smile invaded my lips as I drew my knife out of my host's thigh in one quick movement, earning a gasp and a flinch in return.

I could tell just by looking at his face that he was struggling to hold back a loud cry as tears filled up his chocolate brown eyes.

He whimpered weakly as he trembled, trying so hard to keep his gaze away from the site of blood. Slowly he lift up his head, chewing on his bottom lip, "B-but, I-I d-"

"Shh," I repeated, brushing my thumb again his pale lip. The soft smile still glued to my face instead of the usual smirk I use to have, "Life's too dreadful, and you won't be able to survive on your own," I said, wiping his tears. "No need to cry, my dear hikari"

I leant close, gently pressing my lips against his as my hand gripped into the knife, thrusting it into his thigh once more.

"Ahh!" He gasped and screamed in agony, the salty liquid pouring from his eyes like a rainy London day.

I slowly leaned up to like his tears, printing a small kiss to the side of his eye as he trembled, "Ryou," I whispered low, "Calm down, no need for tears, It's time for us both to rest." I assured, trailing kisses down his jaw line

His whimpers grew quieter and quieter by the second as his eyelids grew heavier.

A small grin made it way to my lips as I kissed down his neck, softly nipping his pale skin.

"A-ah, K-kura" He moaned, "S-stop..!"

Slowly, I sneaked my blade up to his stomach, ready to push it in, but instead I felt his cold hands pushing mine away, "N-no! I-I don't want to die.." He choked out through the tears, repeatedly shaking his head. "I-I don't want to.."

"Too bad," I said with a bitter smile, "I can't handle the thought of leaving my little innocent toy alone.." I softly stroked his chin, slowly leaning up to press my lips against his in a gentle kiss, but he made a move, forcing a deep scowl to escape my throat.

"Quit being stubborn, Yadonushi!"I said as he turned away.

"B-but I'm too scared! I- I don't wanna die!"

Now, I begun to lose my patience and tolerance, yelling at the quivering boy below me "You said you wanted to die a millionth time before haven't you?! Now quit being like that let me get it over with"

He flinched and cowered as I yelled, looking as innocent as a terrified child.

A bitter smile formed on my lips once more, softly brushing the lock of white hair off his face, "Sorry," I whispered as I lift his chin up to lock my eyes with his innocent childlike eyes.

"I-it's nothing new… Y-you always scream" He muttered, causing me to involuntarily slam the back of my hand against his pale cheek, a slight gasp escaped his throat his cheek turning burning red. His eyes were filled with tears and fear as a sadistic smile quivered about my lips.

Slowly, I moved the sharp edge of the blade against his cheek, slashing it gently. The red liquid slowly made it way out of it, now the blade was against the boy's neck as he tried to control his quiet whimpers, tilting his head to the side with a cringe.

"Such a good boy," I praised, leaning close to flick my tongue over his now bloodied neck, before I took some of his skin between my teeth and nipped on it gently, forcing moans out of the younger boy.

I heavily panted, sitting up on the bed. The white sheets now stained with blood. I glanced over at Ryou, who was lying on them, struggled to keep the volume of his sobs and pants unaudiable but failing miserably

Not going to lie, I did smile at his attempt, leaning to peck his lips, "It's time, my dear host." I whispered against his now dry lips, wetting them with my tongue.

"N-no..!" He argued as he sat up straight, repeatedly shaking his head.

"Hush now. How foolish of you to think that I'm leaving my innocent little doll for anyone else to play with it," I smiled softly, leaning up close to capture his lips with mine once more, only this time in a more passionate kind of way.

Tracing my blade against his bare chest, down to his stomach, deepening the kiss further, only to push the blade into his stomach, making the boy cry out in visible agony, loud sobs and gasps involuntarily escaping his throat, no longer able to control them or bothering to. He was in too much pain to care..

I was disappearing into the darkness that once sheltered me, as I smiled down at the broken toy that once used to be my host. He was so bloodied and so peaceful like that, it was beautiful.

"Goodbye, yadonushi" I wearily whispered my farewells,

After five thousand years, I was finally leaving this earth for good, leaving nothing behind but the empty shell that was my host for too many years.


End file.
